Sabariel Al'darina
Early Childhood Sheltered as a child, Sab spent many years simply being. She didn't have a purpose, didn't care for advancement....she just was. It was the easiest way to explain her childhood. She wasn't allowed to visit the town. And was made to avoid the city at all costs. There were no books that told her of the world's tales. There were no teachers that sat in her living room. All that she learned of the world was from her parents. Diarite and Liffe Al'darina had no interest in schooling thier daughter in the ways of the world. She would be sold for a healthy sum of money when she reached maturity. Coming to Stormwind At the young age of 279, Sabariel was indeed sold to a family for an arranged marriage. Fortunately, the marriage was to a family friend. A child that she had grown up with her whole life, Sol. He had been her hunter, her captain in boats...all of her best memories were with him. But there was nothing there. There was something that felt innately wrong to Sab. On the days prior to her wedding, Sabariel was no where to be found, hidden in the cargo bay of a boat heading to Stormwind. Her life forever changed. Early Life in Stormwind After being left in the city of stone, Sabariel grew close to many citizens quickly. She learned the common tongue of the land by broken pirates, gypsies, and a Murloc romance novelist. She fell into the ranks of Reandel's crew of scallywag and settled with her new home. It wasn't long before men began calling after her, asking for her hand in dates and the like. She found herself going on picnics with Noxuzati, a fellow elf- who spent most of his time within his animal forms. The romance author Lbian, whom she had a short relationship with and truly blossomed into womanhood amongst. His coy words, and emotional connection drew her from the cave she had created for herself. However, a stirring affection for a death knight- Melersian had taken her attention from the fling that Lbian had become. She soon found herself watching the stars and roaming the city holding Mel's hand. Formal Training Sabariel was taken under the wing of retired SI:7 general, Reandel Blair Carmine and his sister, Anushin Ero Kaline. She worked from the low ranks of the city into a position of information gathering for the city. Never one for the violence that occurred in time of war- Sabariel stayed from the front line, offering her assistance only in the passive gathering of information and avoidance. As time drove towards the war against the Lich King, Sabariel found herself moved to the North to aid in the recovery of bodies. She brought men from the fields back to the city, for proper burials. Also taught hand to hand defense by Jethaler Oaksbane. She was self taught in the arts of poisons and herb mixtures. And was often seen tending her gardens when not on leave. Stormwind Academy of the Arts In the later part of the year Sabariel took a hiatus from the Intelligence, to pursue studies at the local Academy in Stormwind. She grew close to her professors quickly, taking and learning the information as it were available. It was during this time, that she found herself drawn to a particular advisor, and the instructor on her natural magics class- Talth Timberstone. Their affair began quickly, and soon blossomed into a hidden marriage to maintain Sabariel's attendance in the school without suspension. Other teachers took notice, and Talth's job was found to be threatened within the institution. They chose to remove themselves from the school, not long after Sabariel had contracted what appeared to be a violent case of withdrawal. Life Changes and the Shattering Sabariel's ailment was found to be a presence of dormant mana reserves in her system, the early stages of mage training found in Highbourne elves. She was concealed and taken from the city, and hidden from the Kal'dorei with the aid of her parents and Sol's family. Talth removed himself from the situation, by moving to his studies up North- leaving Sabariel to cleanse herself as needed, before returning to the Kal'dorei homelands. However, she would not return to Darnassus, nor would she call herself a Kal'dorei ever again. She found on her travels that she was born to a family of rogue Quel'dorei, and chose to remain with her own kind to continue her training. Current Life (If I told you this, it would ruin the surprise. :) ) Notable Few...or Many *Kyiera *Reandel *Alias'el *Lbian *Treewolf *Noxumazati *Anushin *Xaviorr *Talth *Rethalia Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Characters